


Fanvideo: Jerome & Bruce || We Were Friends Once || BatJokes AU [Gotham]

by Deanmonmon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Shameless (US), cross - Fandom
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arkham Asylum, Batjokes, Dark Character, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Flashbacks, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Pre-Slash, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Just to make things clear: Jerome and Jeremiah are one and the same person.





	Fanvideo: Jerome & Bruce || We Were Friends Once || BatJokes AU [Gotham]

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
